


Lost Stars

by Coffeeremedies



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst, EVERYTHING HURTS AND NOTHING IS OKAY, Heartbreak, Loss, M/M, Pain, you're going to need a shockblanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeremedies/pseuds/Coffeeremedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Adam have yet another romantic night. Blake heads back to his place where he is currently staying in L.A, little to Adam's knowledge, Blake gets into a tragic car accident. He is rushed to the E.R and there is no telling what could happen from there. Adam's whole life flashes before his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maps that lead to you

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ALREADY HURTS. SO MUCH. I plan on making this a multi-chapter thing, so yeah. I really really want to make it good. I promise it only gets better from Chapter 1. This is a fan fic requested by an anon from Tumblr and it was vague. Then I decided to turn it into something huge!! So here it is.

         Adam and Blake had shared yet another intimate night behind closed doors. Unfortunately, to Adam's despair, Blake had to head on home to his L.A rental that night much to Adam's protest. There was no way he could stay over tonight considering the fact they both had to get up quite early in the morning. They had a morning show to go on to talk about the Voice with the new judges. With that thought in mind, Adam walked his tall cowboy to the door in nothing but the same dirty pair of black briefs he'd worn to the house in the first place before things got down and dirty between the two.  
  
           Adam's luxurious body was covered in bruises and markings Blake had left to take what was his. The shark tattooed on the right side of his rib cage was covered with a nice vague bite mark, collar bone covered in tiny love marks-- body covered in Blake. He held the door open staring up to the man who was in the process of getting his arms through that warn out blue-jean jacket. Adam couldn't help but smile like a child even watching Blake do little just like this.  
  
          "I wish you could stay tonight." Adam shrugged as he brushed his arm up against the edge of the door exhaling heavily. He hated saying goodbye to Blake. The cowboy was the party of everything.  
  
          "Why? So I could fuck your little rockstar ass into next week?" Blake chuckled behind a grin, his head leaning down a bit to meet Adam, looking him eye to eye. His eyes were glancing back and forth from each of the rockstar's hazel pupils, his lips inches from other mans' very own now. Without another thought or breath, he kissed those sweet tasting lips several times before eventually breaking for air. There they went again when Adam couldn't help himself-- and things were getting heated now. They couldn't allow themselves to get all worked up again. And as much as it distressed him, he pushed himself off Blake with a pained groan.  
  
          "As pleasant and awesome as that sounds right now, we can't. You know that. We will never sleep. We have an early wake up call in the morning anyways. 'Sides, you know what'll happen if you stay." he laughed shaking his head, patting Blake's broad chest after stepping farther back from him.  
  
         "I know. Hey, uh, I'll see ya in the morning then I guess. Pick ya up at 10 a.m. on the dot." Blake smiled checking Adam out once more before he backed away from the door.  
  
         "Don't drink too much. Oh and call me when you're on your way." Adam pointed waving his finger in a sassy gesture raising those flirtatious eyebrows at him, a big smirk painted on his lips.  
  
        "Diva." Blake chuckled rolling his eyes, turning his back making his way to his nice red truck. Adam was so ridiculous but he loved him oh so dearly. Sometimes at night he dreamed of proposing to him. It was one of his many dreams.  
  
        "Yeah! I love you too!" Adam called from the front door seeing him off waving an arm before shutting the door. He locked things up and head to bed. The clock read 12:40 when he fell asleep. That goodbye was the last time Adam had spoken to Blake.  
  
        The clock had now read somewhere around 3 a.m. when Adam twitched slightly hearing his phone going off. His phone read 10 missed calls and 8 text messages. "Oh shit." he muttered picking his phone up quick. Shakira's name could be read on the screen. She was still in L.A at the time, which for this was a good thing.  
           
        "Adam no one has been able to get a hold of you. I am glad you finally picked up." she almost gasped so it seemed. She sounded quite distraught.  
  
         Adam rubbed his face trying to wake up and even comprehend what she was trying to say on the other line. "Shaki? Shaki what's wrong? You never call me at this hour. What's going on?" Adam was growing worried now, his tone still a bit groggy.  
  
         "It's about..." she choked closing her eyes and pausing her sentence taking in a deep breath. You could hear little quivers of crying on the other line. In silence, Adam's thoughts started racing over everything that could've happened for her to sound this way. "It's Blake.-- He's-- He's-- He's been in a tragic car accident." she finally spoke up. I thought you would be the first to find out, but no one has been able to get a hold of you. So I thought-- I thought I should at least try." she raved on in a heated frenzy of anxiety as she just started crying with every word she spoke.  
  
          Adam was frozen now. He couldn't believe his ears. There was no way this could've happened to Blake; not something this tragic. His heart was breaking with every word that was spoken. Not his precious Blake. Thoughts race through his brain, fogging his memory. It was his fault for not waking up sooner to answer any calls or save him.  
  
          With Shakira on the other line, he shot up to his feet and pull on a pair of black skinny jeans that were on the floor and some type of floral designed T-shirt. "Where are you?" he questioned grabbing his keys, running for the front door quite frantically.  
  
          She stood at the scene where the cars looked almost unrecognizable and shook her head. She shuffled her feet a bit along the pavement, an arm hugging herself in a long white sweater that hung off her shoulder. Her ponytail swayed from the breeze in the wing. "Standing at the scene where the police are. The straight narrow road with woods on both sides." she sniffled holding back the tears that tried to escape her eyes.  
  
         With that knowledge, Adam straddled his motorcycle and revved the engine, "Don't go anywhere. I'm on my way. Just-- Just stay there with the police." he responded with emphasis on the words 'stay' and hung up. He sped off heading onto the main road. It would take a while to get to that road where Shakira was, he'd get there though.  
  
         When there was no more dial tone, Shakira hung up and crossed her arms across her chest staring at the cars that had collided with one another. To the human eye, it almost appeared as if no one could've survived that crash.  
  
         On Adam's phone his missed calls were as followed:  
           - 4 from Shakira  
           - 1 from Gwen  
           - 2 from Christina  
           - 2 from Cee Lo  
          - and one from Blake.


	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam arrives at the scene with Shakira and meets up with some of the other coaches to see what has happened. They all head down to the E.R and wait until morning until they see Blake. Yet things aren't what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a little too much writing this chapter. I hope we can all cry together. SHIT GETS WAY TOO REAL TOO FAST IN THIS CHAPTER. You may need a shock blanket for this. IT HURTS OH SO MUCH. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading. TT w TT

         Shakira was shaking and quivering in place as she waited for Adam to get to the scene where the car accident took place. On the scene were Gwen and Pharrell with her now. They could hear a loud sound of a motor coming their way. It was Adam on his motorcycle. It had taken him an hour to get there. He slammed on his breaks and put it in park, turning off the engine. He made his haste to the other judges. His A.D.D was everywhere at the moment in time. His feet may have been walking towards his friends, yet his eyes couldn't break from the burning disaster of car parts that were scattered along the pavement. Adam's stomach dropped.  
  
            Adam's heart sank all the way down into his stomach and along came the nausea and sickness that followed. What was before him was worse than anything he had ever seen before. That magnificent truck of Blake's was scattered all over the road in bits and pieces. You could tell the windshield had shattered, and glass was amongst the gravel and dirt in ruins. To the human eye it appeared as though the truck had snapped and tossed itself around again and again in a destructive dance until it met its very last doom down the ditch only to collide with a enormous tree that was there along side others. The other car, however, was unrecognizable and spread out all over the road meeting the other side.  
         
          He couldn't even hear Shakira or Gwen calling out to him. All he saw was the scene of the accident. The one thing that add to the fire that raged inside of him was the blood splatter that trickled all over the road. Maybe it was from the other car considering there had been several passengers, yet that's not where Adam's train of thought was heading. The blood was splattered all over and there was some that led to where Blake crashed.  
  
          The muffled voices grew louder ringing in Adam's ears right up until he flipped his body around to face them, "What the fuck do you want? What are you trying to tell me? What?!" Adam recoiled back at them with flinging his arms around in anger. He was furious. What the fuck was so important? Shit. He blamed himself so much now just seeing all this. Blamed himself for not letting Blake stay knowing they would have a hard time getting up. He blamed himself for sending him home. He blamed himself for all of this. In the middle of all the blame, he noticed the dead silence as the girls just stared back at him, Pharrell walking up to stand with them.  
  
  
          "Adam. The police want to ask you a few questions." Gwen stepped forward to him trying to place a reassuring hand on his arm.  
  
          Adam jerked his arm back and shook his head in disbelief narrowing his eyebrows. "What the hell? That's what you wanna tell me?" Adam fired back with, his anxiety rising. "The cops wanna question me? At a time like this? Aren't you even worried?! Where the fuck do you think Blake is?!" He yelled at them, his voice echoing through the trees. His own eyes were watering up, burning and blurring  ever bit of vision. "Did it ever occur to you that Blake could be dead and it's all my fault?!" he yelled, his voice cracking and breaking. The tears were pouring down his cheeks, burning his flesh. His body was shaking with every word. He didn't want to believe it. It wasn't something he could accept. He was in total disbelief. "It's all my fucking fault because I sent him home. This is my fucking fault." he repeated yelling as he tugged at his shirt.  
  
           Shakira gasped and shook a bit in shock. She had never seen Adam cry before. It was nothing but laughs and smiles that she always received from him. She shook her head and grabbed his hand just pulling him in against his will. She knew he would reject the comfort, but he needed it most right now. "C'mere." she spoke shutting her eyes tight listening to the other man break in half right in front of her eyes. "We are just as worried as you are. You know that. We all care immensely about Blake. We love him and we love you. Adam, we're here for you. And it's not your fault this happened. Please don't blame yourself." she went on as she rubbed his back. She could feel his tears soak through the fabric of her sweater. Her eyes glanced to the other coaches who were standing by. Gwen was frantically swaying her body in place biting her sleeve, and Pharrell had his head down in silence. None of them knew how to even feel at the moment.

          They stood there in total utter silence until a Police man made his way up to them. "I know it's a bad time, and there may never be a good time for this. This is just a heads up that you may be questioned. Or you may not." he began as he took off his hat. "I also regret to inform you that Blake Shelton's body was found under the vehicle that crashed into the tree and he was rushed to the hospital. We have just got word from the hospital that checked him in....." he paused swallowing saliva and braced himself for what he was about to tell the others, "He's in critical condition and there is a chance he might not make it."

        All four coaches eyes widened in disbelief. Shakira broke down right there, her hand over her mouth crying just as her arms broke free from Adam. She fell to her knees in heaving and crying.  
        Gwen didn't know what to do. She hadn't known Blake long, but she loved him. He was hilarious and so much fun to be around. She ran a hand through her hair as the tears fell from her eyes.  
         Pharrell shook his head and bit down on his bottom lip. He took off his hat and pushed it hard against his chest. He, himself, tried not to cry, but nothing could stop the piercing pain they all felt.  
        Adam took it the heaviest, the hardest. He lost it. He stormed off over to his motorcycle and slammed his helmet on the ground. He was cursing and yelling. He was angry and the anger he felt was raging, yet the tears didn't seem to stop.  
  
          They say it takes a lot to make someone cry, others not so much. They say it takes a lot to make a man cry. In this moment, it took none for anyone to cry. The police man stood by as he waited for things to whine down.


	3. No light, no light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was still pretty hard to write. I feel like none of this is going to be easy for. Just feels. Feels everywhere. Not the best chapter in my book, but if you enjoy reading it, that's all that matters. :)

          Things soon wind down and while no one really had a grip on reality, the cop had to proceed to spread the news to the other Voice coaches. He caught himself scratching his forehead looking down at the gravel at his feet for some type of comfort. "Ya'll can go wait in the waiting room till morning or go home. Which ever you prefer. It is my deepest apologies that I can't help more with your situation though. Luckily this isn't the first time I have dealt with a situation as this one." he rambled on as he noticed Adam Levine quickly approaching him.  
  
          "Yeah? Well we're gonna go wait in the waiting room until we can actually get in and see Blake. We aren't going home." he swallowed down the saliva and drainage that has seeped its way down into the back of his throat. "Tell me something though. I know Blake was in no way under the influence. I know!" he staggered off topic. "What happened to the other passengers?" he questioned on, his finger pointing off into the direction of all the blood, glass and gravel, his weight shifting in place as his feet shuffled. "What. Happened. To. Them?" he rose his eyebrows repeating the same question almost demanding to know.

         "From what I have been told is that there were four passengers in the other car total. They were all in their 20's at least. The driver was under the influence along with two others. The car appeared to be a 2009 Ford Fusion." he bluntly admitted. "We are looking into all that has happened. From what we gathered so far, only one survived and she was the only one who wore a seatbelt and was sober at the time." he added hearing his walkie talkie going off as he finished his sentence.

          "...... Is she alright?" Gwen sniffled crossing her arms just trying to dig a little deeper in all of this.

          "Yes. She was critical condition when she arrived to the hospital. We are doing all we can to keep her alive. If all goes well, we will be able to question her further about the incidents before the time of the crash." he paused as he witnessed Adam heading over to his motorcycle, "The others were thrown out of the vehicle. We are currently searching for the missing bodies. The officer was going to question Adam but he just let him go.  
  
           Adam picked up his helmet as he got on his motorcycle. His eyes were searching around all of them. "I'm leaving now. Talking and getting details about this fuckin' catastrophe is great 'n all, but I'm heading off to the hospital. I'll see you there. I'm not waiting around for answers." he explained with a distraught revving the engine and taking off past them.

          Shakira backed away from the three and inhaled deep. She was curious to know more before heading over to the hospital but there was nothing more to discuss at the moment. She wanted to be there for Adam. Sure details were important but others emotional state was even more so important than anything else.

          Without anymore questions the officer went on his way. He had another situation to get to. " Ya'll should get on down to Mr. Levine." he replied turning his back heading to his car out of concern. He left them there to decide where to go from where they were now.

          It was a long night that led to a long morning. Adam just wanted to wreck the waiting room he was in. Being a celebrity he waited in an empty one. It filled with the rest of his friends as the hours went on though. This was going to be on the news there was no doubt something this big could stay a secret. Adam knew damn well Blake couldn't go more than a day without tweeting or retweeting something. It had been some time now though. It was around 4 o' clock the next day.

          Adam's eyes were blood shot, not from being high or getting too drunk, but from crying so much and running on no sleep. Christina had to fly in overnight after hearing the news. She found Shakira holding Adam's hand. His eyes looked so lost, and there wasn't much light that could be seen. She lowered her eyes and approached the judges. "Hey. I got word from Pharrell that Blake was... In a.... In a car crash." she explained as she took a seat placing a reassuring hand on Adam's leg. Adam looked so rough and it was clear to see. Neither Shakira, Gwen or even Pharrell appeared so hot either. None had gotten sleep. They had been in the waiting room with nothing but a peep since they'd arrived around 3 a.m.

         Adam was nervously shaking his leg just trying to contain the burst of emotions that he was feeling. His body almost jerked forward when he heard the doors open and in came the doctor. Adam jumped up practically 5 feet out of his chair. "Is he even alive?" he shook emphasizing on the word 'alive'.

         The doctor took in a large quantity of air before speaking. "Mr. Shelton is alive. I'm not sure how he survived that. No one would survive that. He is extremely lucky. While he is in critical condition, he should be fine. We had to preform surgery on him. He is resting now. You may go see him." the doctor explained to the coaches.

          "How is he in critical condition? What the hell makes it so critical?" Adam shrugged approaching him, his arms slightly jittery from stress.

         "He has some broken bones and his brain injury was quite severe. Blunt force trauma to the brain, fractured ribs, a broken arm and leg. It could take him months to recover. I do assure you, however, he should be fine in the end." he smiled down at the man just trying to assure him. It would be harder to believe without seeing Blake.

          Adam glanced back at the others and cocked his head a bit. "I'm gonna go see him." he had his mind set on it. He was determined. Yet again all he heard was muffles from the other room as he found his way to the room where Blake was resting. His lips curved into a weak smile. "Hey...." he replied softly as he stepped in. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was actually Blake. The man he was so deeply in love. He was so overwhelmed by emotions, he was finding it hard to choke back anything that he had possibly bottled up under the surface.

          Blake managed to turn his head to look over at the weary Rockstar. A smile curved his own lips and he shook his head looking back at the man before him. As he did this, the doctor and Shakira had found their way to the hospital room trying to get to Adam to warn him. "Adam wait." the Doctor tried to warn. It was too late for a warning now though.

          "I didn't expect to get any company." Blake chuckled in pain, "Thank you for comin' ta see me, but who are you?" he narrowed his eyebrows shaking his head in confusion.

          Adam's smile faded quick and swallowed back the striking pain that shot him in the heart. "What do you?--" he tried to ask when the doctor pulled him out of the room.

         "Mr. Levine. I know you were very eager to see him, but you ran out before I could warn you about what you might hear from Mr. Shelton." he cleared his throat attempting to emotionally prepare himself for what he had to share with the hurting man in front of him. "Mr. Shelton received extreme brain trauma. It has resulted in amnesia." he explained.

          Adam's emotions went blank. His eyes didn't even look at the man in front of him. His thoughts were wandering again in all the wrong places. _"He doesn't remember me?"_ his tone shook, his tears finding their way down his cheeks. They stung his flesh every which way they fell, no matter the direction.

          "He doesn't remember anyone....." The doctor shook his head in sorrow.

        


	4. No Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out things from the Doctors and visit Blake. Things don't go as planned and the what has happened to Blake is on the news for everyone to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a bad state of mind when I wrote this, I think it still turned out pretty good though. Enjoy reading! I promise this story will have a happy ending when I'm all done writing. It pains me to put ya'll through this agony!

         The Doctor walked outside to meet with Adam as Shakira followed. Only two were allowed at a time. "Blake has what we call traumatic amnesia. It can be caused by a tragic car accident that results to memory loss caused by a hard blow to the head. People with traumatic amnesia may experience a brief loss of consciousness, or even go into a coma. In the majority of cases the amnesia is temporary - how long it lasts usually depends on how severe the injury is." he explained calmly to the others, his hands fiddling with the clipboard that was in his hands.  
  
          Shakira glanced quick to Adam to see how he was handling the news before looking back to the Doctor for more details. "How long do you think this will last?" She questioned curiously, the tone of worry filling her tone.  
  
         The Doctor shook his head, "One can only wait and see. When he is released from the hospital you may spend time with Blake and do as you always do. I just want to forewarn that he doesn't remember anyone let alone himself." he explained saddened at any of the news he had to give to the judges. None of this made him feel any better either.  
  
         Adam shook his head his eyebrows furrowing in disbelief, "You have got to be fucking kidding me. So he doesn't remember himself being the fun-loving-drinking-singing country man that everyone literally loves?" Adam questioned just overwhelmed and completely outraged by everything. His heart ached, his head was spinning, his heart was jumping with adhrenline, and his eyes were blood shot from no sleep. He rubbed his eyes inward with the palms of his hands roughly, rougher than he probably should've; everything already pained him so why not just add more to the fire. "So how long before he's released?" He questioned on after blinking from the lack of liquid in his now dry eyes.  
  
        "He will be released soon as most of his bones have healed. Give it two to three months." The doctor began to further answer the many questions he was being received, "When his his leg heals we can get him up and moving more so than when we can with crutches." he went on glancing back at Blake who was watching the t.v.  
  
         Adam felt selfish for taking up the others time. He knew they wanted to get in and see Blake. He gazed to the ground and walked away from them and the room. He couldn't handle it all right now anyways. "I'll let Pharrell, Gwen, and the others come back to see him." his tone was gloomy full of sorrow.  
  
         When Adam arrived back at the room, Carson was there, he had arrived not to long ago and he shot up quick from his chair. "Well, how is he?" he questioned, tone filled with worry.  
  
        Adam shrugged, he looked dead. He appeared as though the light in his eyes was gone. "Shaki should be making her way back down here. I mean, you can go see him....." he slouched gesturing towards the door with his hand in a flinging manner, "Don't expect him to remember you though." that line drained whatever energy he had and sucked it up like a vacuum.  
  
       "Wait Adam, where are you going?" Christina arose to her feet and questioned walking after Adam.  
  
       "I can't deal with this. Just let me go. I'm going home. Call me if you need me or-- or if they have anything new on Blake." he replied obviously wanting to be left alone.  
  
       Christina tilt her head saddened to see Adam like this. She just made her way back into the hospital so each one of them could go introduce themselves again to the man they knew so well, yet he knew none of them.   
  
       Adam's night went on alone and afraid in his home. Soon as he had walked through is door, he approached his couch and plopped down collasping into the soft black leather. His head landed on something that rubbed his cheek. He opened his eyes ever so slight to see it was one of Blake's jackets he always wore. An espresso colored jean jacket that had the softest material. Adam summoned enough strength to get in it on his body. It smelt so much like him. It was a horrible pain mixed with a cloud of comfort to him; it swallowed him and made him feel so safe.  
  
      When awoke it was early the next morning; the clock read 6:45 a.m. He exhaled heavily and stretched to try to wake up. He felt like he had gotten hit by a semi-truck. His phone was on the table when he reached for it, and of course to no surprise, it was dead.   
  
      When he reached the remote to turn the T.V. on, he tuned into the news. Just then he saw the reporter outside the hospital where Blake was. Adam sprung upwards listening intently. So the day before wasn't just a long dream after all.... It was real.  
  
     "We are standing outside the Huntington Hospital where we have just discovered that Blake Shelton-- popular Country singer and proud coach of The Voice was rushed here in critical condition. From the information we have gathered he is alive and recovering. However, due to the tragic car accident he was involved in, he unfortunately has no memory of anything. He was involved in an accident that collided with another vehicle. Four young people were in the car at the time, only one survived." she explained holding the microphone in her hand, "It is not clear if the Voice battle rounds will premiere on time considering the Blind Auditons were pre-recorded. We will keep you all updated. Back to the studio John." he ended with.   
  
       Adam turned off the television fed up. He knew it. He knew it would end up on the news. There was just no avoiding it. He got up and went to the bed room plugging his phone in just to see if anyone had even contacted him. He rubbed his face into his hands walking into the bathroom. He gave himself a good long look in the mirror. His white T-shirt with holes in it, black jeans and Blake's jacket. What the hell was he going to do? He needed a shower. He needed to go see Blake despite being told he didn't remember him. He needed to just talk to him, see him, something. He was going mad. It was decided then. He was going to go visit Blake and he was going to wear his jacket. Even if Blake questioned about it, he would lie no matter how bad it would hurt him.  
  
      He buckled down and jumped in the shower to sanitize his body of the dirt, the gravel, the sweat, the tears, and the wounds that he received from rolling on the side of the road from the night previous when he had his breakdown. As he stood under the hot water, he attempted to remember everything that had led up until now, but he couldn't but the puzzle pieces together. Nothing was coming to him. He couldn't remember. It was all too much of a blur to him to be real. It was surreal. He ceased to think or imagine a thing now. _"Bathe and get out. Get on that motorbike and ride. Go see him no matter how hard it is. It will get better."_ he thought to himself.  
  
        He did just that.  
  
  



	5. Don't make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam spends the time in the hospital room with Blake and things seem okay until Adam hears of some news from his crew in Maroon 5 that will change it all for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem heartbreaking and full of fluff but the next chapter will be better. I did have fun writing this though. This is a huge story with such a plot and I have so many ideas, but with that in mind, here is the next chapter of Lost Stars. Enjoy!

          Visiting hours had just opened when arrived to the hospital. He went to check in having to show his I.D. to get a visitors pass. He plastered it against the espresso jacket. He made his way through the halls to the elevator. It was sort of ironic. He felt as though he was filming his music video 'Maps', but he wasn't. This was Blake and this was so very real. As that raced through his thoughts, he checked his phone to see if it had been blowing up and it had: from Shakira, to Carson, to Pharrell all the way down to some of his band members. He smiled a little to himself realizing they were worried about him. Jesse, Mickey, Matt, James, and PJ sent him a group text wishing him well and begged him to stay in touch.  
  
          He put his phone away knocking on the door when a charming, "Come in." could be heard from the other side. It was the nurse just serving Blake breakfast. "Good morning Mr. Levine." she spoke sweetly before exiting the room to give them some time.   
  
         On the little table that sat by the bed was a radio where music could be heard. The song "Over" by Blake Shelton was playing. Blake glanced over to Adam and a huge smile filled his lips, "The doctors have been workin' with me this mornin'. They told me this was one of my songs. When I tried to sing, I found out it was true. I mean damn, didn't think I could sing." he rambled on as he watched Adam pulled up a seat near the bed next to him and straddle it backwards. He was just listening to him now. "Oh hey, uh, what was your name again?" Blake questioned curiously as he noticed him place his head on back of the chair.  
  
         "Adam." he smiled simply, "Just thought I would drop by this morning to see how you were doing n' all." he replied then straightening his posture in the chair. His eyes couldn't help but stare deep into the other man's piercing blue eyes.   
  
         "No. I, um, I have been watching whatever the hell is on the T.V. I've had help gettin' in the bathroom to take a piss a couple of times which was embarrassing." he chuckled light-heartedly. That was when he noticed the jacket that Adam was wearing. "Hey buddy, that jacket looks a little big on ya. That yours?" the question was brought to Adam's attention. He saw it coming. He saw this coming. He didn't want to lie to Blake. He heard what the doctors said. Don't push anything.  
  
         Adam shook his head a bit, giving his eyebrow a scratch with his thumb, his eyes glancing down at the sky blue plaided shirt that he wore behind the espresso jacket. He smirked almost saddened and looked back to Blake. "No. It's not mine. It was-- it is a really friend of mines." he struggled to say. Was? Really Adam? Just because Blake lost his memory, didn't mean it would be gone forever. He had to keep that in mind. Soon as Blake could walk, Adam was going to walk the halls with him. He was determined to do whatever it took to get his lover back. His Cowboy.  
  
          He sat there watching Blake eat breakfast and listen to songs that he had sang over the years. Adam hoped maybe it would trigger something good tight then and there; nothing was happening other than Blake thinking he made damn good music. Adam was deep in thought now; he was getting too distracted.  
  
         "I hate to have to ask ya, but seeing as you must know me, would ya mind feeding me?" Blake questioned chuckled considering he had a broken arm and could only use one hand. That question brought Adam back to reality. As Adam stared back to the man in the hospital bed he observed what he saw. His poor head wrapped up in bandages, his arm and leg the same. His eyes wandering all over Blake's body he replied with a, "Yeah. I can help you."   
  
         "So I make some damn good music. I wonder who the hell I'm singin' about." Blake chuckled opening his mouth for Adam to feed him some scrabbled eggs and grits.  
  
         Adam's eyes met the plate, the fork gracefully gathering up more food that was soon going to be ingested. He rose his eyebrows, "I imagine it has to be someone special. If you listen to the lyrics you would know." he replied with a snarky smile. In that moment he couldn't help but laugh at himself. A genuine smile filled Adam's face of joy; he was remembering all their non-stop bull shit they would go back and forth with. He felt this was something like it.  
  
         It wasn't until just then Blake found himself captivated in that smile. It was a like a feisty ball of light all from one man. "You are a smart ass aren't ya?" Blake grinned nodding his head after taking another big bite of food.  
         "I can be a pain in the ass sometimes. And one of those times is now." he shrugged finishing up the food Blake had with a big smile on his face. He was really starting to pick up conversation when his phone rang. It was James. "Excuse me for a minute." he sighed sliding the lock screen. "Hello?" he replied as he moved out into the hall.  
  
        "Adam. Thank God you answered the phone. The boys and I have been worried sick about you." he stressed over the other line, "Anyway, I wanted to remind you that we have to go on tour soon and while I would say cancel it considering the situation. I don't think we can...." Jesse chimed in. He hated having to even be the one to give bad news.   
  
        Adam sighed excruciatingly heavy and rubbed his face before slapping it back down against his thigh, "And there is no refunding the tickets to all our fans?" he questioned even seeing if that was even a possibility.  
  
       "Afraid not this time. We'll only be on tour for about a month." James replied through a sudden tone of hope that maybe Adam would be okay for that month away from the situation.  
  
       It was silent on the other line for a good while before Adam replied, "Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll get ready and pack. Just give me a good two hours. I'll see you then. Bye." he responded hanging up. He realized that might have come off a little rude, he would apologize for it later though.  
  
      He walked back into the hospital room. He wanted to stay with Blake and he knew the smell that lingered and remained on the jacket would fade. When he returned, Blake was watching the news now. His attention was given full on and direct to the television that was up on the wall.  
  
      "The front man of Maroon 5 has recently confirmed that they are still going on tour despite all that has happened that led up to this. The tour was originally going to be cancelled, but considering the tour date is too soon from now, tickets cannot be refunded. And in other news, teachers--" the woman on the television went on though Adam was no longer tuning in and listening to that. His attention was on Blake who appeared to be staring blankly at the television.  
  
       "............... Did I have a wife?" Blake finally buzzed from the silence. His eyes weren't even on Adam.  
  
          Adam shifted weight on his feet squirming a bit at the question, "No. You used too though." he put it frank for now. He didn't want to say, "Yeah you used too, but you didn't work out, you just wanted to friends. We're dating now though." that would cause problems and nobody needed any of that at the moment.  
  
       "..... Who was I singing about then?" Blake chimed curiously those eyes meeting his face once more.  
  
        Adam opened his mouth yet no words escaped. He couldn't speak, there was no sound. His head shook and his shoulders shrugged as if he hadn't the slightest idea, but he knew. He just backed away. "I'll leave you to figure it out. I gotta go man. I'm leaving the city going on tour. I'll see ya when I get back." and with that he turned away. From then on he would leave it to his friends to talk to Blake and come in to help him. He on the other hand, had no choice than to go on tour. He was going to do it for his fans. He loved them too much. Even with all this going on, he was going to go from coast to coast putting on a show. No matter what was going on elsewhere.  
  
         With that in mind he went home to pack his bags and go rally up the boys. They had a tour bus to get to. They had fans to see.


	6. Do you remember?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam returns home from the tour and makes haste to see Blake. He spends time and walks around with him, that being something he had been wanting to do forever. Somehow Adam catches Blake flirting with him. In the end, things get a little rocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry for not uploading this chapter. I have surprisingly been so busy I got so distracted, then there was lack of motivation, then it turned into, "I REALLY NEED TO GET THIS DONE. IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE. SO MANY IDEAS." So without further ado, here is the next chapter.  
> I had a lot of writing this:  
> 1\. for angst  
> 2\. for feels!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy lovelies!~

        It had been quite some time now since Adam had last seen Blake. A good three weeks since they had been on tour. Just one more week and Adam could make haste to that hospital. He could help him in rehab, work with him, maybe get him to remember something. He had stayed in contact up until now with his friends who COULD see Blake. From everyone he had spoken with, each one has either said, "Oh Blake is doing great. His recovery time is remarkable." or "No. Blake still doesn't remember anything."    
  
       He laid in his bed at the back of the bus now looking through old pictures and text messages. With every picture he noticed and every text he read, he could feel himself breaking and breaking and breaking. He had to stop. He shook his head relieving himself of a heavy sigh and placed his phone under his pillow. It was a few more hours until the next town. He shut his eyes attempting to drift off to sleep. He was having 'me time' considering he had been spending a lot of time with the boys. They were doing whatever it took to help get Adam's mind off the Blake dilemma. There were a few times Adam wished he could get high to forget all the shit that was going on, but he realized that wouldn't help his situation at all.  
  
      He had been asleep for a few hours when Adam came too to hear the sound of a muffled ringtone that was under his head. It was his phone that was ringing. He slapped his palm down onto the screen to drag it out from underneath. He rubbed his eyes and sat up on the edge of bed glancing at the screen to come to and see the screen read 'Shakira :P '. He slid his finger across the screen to answer it, bring his phone up to his ear rubbing his eye in the process. "Hello?" he questioned as a yawn stretched his mouth open.  
  
      "Adam?? Hi. I was just calling up to check up on things and see how you were doing with your tour and all." Shakira explained as she walked through the hospital halls. She had just finished visiting Blake with Gwen. They were in the process of heading out to lunch now.  
  
       Adam shook his head and glanced stood up approaching the window to pull the dark purple curtains open to see the open road. The sun was shining and there were many cars on the road. He exhaled deeply and shut them again. "The tour is great. We've seen many fans, got pictures, toured the states... It's good to know that we're coming home in a week." Adam snickered a bit a smile crept up upon his lips. It wasn't long before it slipped away. "How's Blake?" Adam almost mumbled though it was just enough to understand on the other line.  
  
       Shakira glanced back to Gwen who was curiously wondering what was happening over where Adam was, instead she was just intently listening to the things Shakira replied back with. "Blake.... Well, he's recovering extremely well. I mean we all knew it was miracle Blake made it out alive. The doctors say they are going to discharge him next week from the hospital and place him back in rehab. They have had him up moving here and there as long as one of us could walk around with him." Shakira began as she clicked the elevator button and awaited for it to arrive. "He asks us about this 'Adam' character sometimes. I mean your name comes up. He seems excited you are soon returning." she giggled. "This 'new' Blake is very cheery and sorta different from the Blake we know. I'll just be happy when he fully remembers us all and what he's really like." She couldn't help but laugh at everything she was saying.  
  
        Adam was highly attentive to the news Shakira was explaining. Even if Blake didn't remember him completely, it made him feel so good inside to just know the man was eager to see him again. He had left so suddenly that day; it was like an in and out, hello-goodbye scenario. After thinking for sometime, he realized he was still on the line. "No yeah. I'm.... I'm comin' home in a week. I can't wait to see you guys. Have you tried to see if he remembers anything?" Adam couldn't resist from asking that question that was ringing in his ears. It was driving him mad.  
  
        Shakira shook her head, "We have tried several things. From his music, to where he is from, the Voice-- all the way down to who he was dating." she explained with a sigh. "I'm sorry Adam. Maybe when you come home you can talk to him more. I mean, you know him better than any of us. You two started the show out together. You're still going. There is no stopping here." she smiled a bit through a hopeful tone.  
  
        Adam only shook his head and glanced down ground and propped himself up against the side table he was leaning against. "Yeah. I know. I'll be home soon. Believe me, this has been great but I can't wait to get home." he chuckled. "Well Shaki I love you. I'll uh-- I'll talk to you later. Buh-bye." he replied before hanging up.  
  
        The last week of touring had past on by everyone and before Adam knew it, he was home again.  
  
        When Adam got off the bus he didn't head on home and sleep, nor did he waste another moment. He was darting straight for the hospital. It wasn't before long when he arrived and made haste to Blake. Right as he walked into the room he had the biggest grin on his lips. "Blake! Guess who's back?" he questioned panting heavily spreading his arms up wide and open with a smug expression on his face, his eyes locked on the man who was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
       "Oh hey buddy. I was wonderin' when you'd be comin' back here. I, uh, I've been informed a lot of what I am like and stuff. I still quite remember who you are though." Blake explained standing up only to prop himself up onto his crutch. He made way over to Blake.  
  
        "Well, dude, it's good you're up walking and stuff." Adam cleared his throat still trying to catch his breath.  
  
        Blake watched the man who was out of breath and couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing wripped blue jeans and a black collared shirt. The mans tattoos could be seen. Blake, still without any memory, wondered curiously if there were any others on the man. He swallowed quite hard and shook his head. "No--yeah, they got me up walkin'. What's her name? Uh.... Shaku--- Shaki-- Shakira. Yeah that's it. She's been with me and that fellow with the big hat, Pharrell, and then there was Gwen." Blake explained trying to regain himsel from just seeing Adam in front of him and panting for that matter. Blake knew it was from running, but his thoughts strayed a bit. "I was actually gonna walk around a bit if you wanted to walk with me." Blake suggesting hoping Adam wouldn't say no.  
  
  
        Adam swallowed down saliva that was severing up in his mouth and shook his head. At this point he had just about caught his breath to not stagger his words when he spoke. "No!!! No! Um.... I wouldn't mind walking around with you." Adam protested. Damn it. He didn't want to sound desperate, but he was desperate for Blake's attention.  
  
        He was walking the halls at this point and as he looked around things were occurring to him. "Hey Blake. How you been feeling and all?" Adam questioned trying to break what felt like awkwardness that lurked in the air.  
  
        That question shattered the awkward in a pure instant. "Well, I have a high pain tolerance. That was one thing I figured out on my own. I have also come to terms that I was a country singer." Blake shrugged as he glanced down to the shorter man who was walking closely.  
     
        "No you are definitely Country. You're like a freakin' cowboy man." Adam chuckled making eye contact with him. It made his heart flutter and there was no way to cease it from happening. He was so close to Blake as they walked, Adam's head was spinning, and not from alcohol this time.  
  
       "Really? You'd go as far as tah call me a cowboy?" Blake's tone was almost flirtatious as he turned the corner with Adam to the vending machine.  
  
        In that moment Adam heard the flirtation and it clicked, he noticed something. Blake didn't remember a thing, yet he was flirting. Blake wasn't really attracted to Adam, was he? He couldn't be. There was no reason for Adam to suddenly get so excited. It's not like Blake was saying that Adam could call him cowboy in bed. No. He wasn't even insinuating that. Adam shook it off pulling out his wallet. He rose his eyebrows as he searched for a dollar. "Yeah well, you definitely pass as a tall, handsome, country-singing cowboy." Adam went on, his eyes locked on the machine instead of the man beside him. His focus was on what he was going to get for a snack. "Anyway, you hungry? See anything you want? It's on me man." Adam replied gladly punching in the digits for a bag of chips. Now his attention was on Blake. Adam couldn't help but grin as he stared at him. Blake had his 'thinking hard' expression upon his face and that got to Adam almost everytime. He had to look away. He couldn't even wipe his grin off no matter what he did with his lips.  
  
        Blake noticed this and moved his hand away from his own chin. "What? What's so funny?" he quizzed curiously as to what it was exactly that Adam was giggling about. Adam giggling, laughing or smiling was adorable in general anyway.  
  
        Adam shook his head and let out a loud sound because he couldn't stop smiling. He was like smiling from ear to ear. "Nothing! Nothing! You just look funny when you're thinking really hard. I can't help myself. Go on though-- go on. What do you want? I'm just-- I'm just. I'll stop." Adam protested shaking his hands attempting to direct Blake's attention on the vending machine.  
  
        No matter what Adam did, nothing changed the way Blake felt. He knew he didn't know the man in front of him and yet here he was thinking he was falling for him. While the man was away on tour, Blake would stay up late at times wondering what he was doing or how he was feeling. There were moments where he even broke down and listened to Maroon 5. He desired something to live for. Something to jog that darned memory of his of the man he was so curious about. Nothing. It was all for nothing, or so he thought. Adam Noah Levine had Blake smitten.  
  
        "Alright I'll just get a rice crispy treat or somethin' sweet." Blake finally broke down and spoke before breaking away from the topic. "Hey, uh, I googled you a few times. Listened to some of your music." Blake explained taking a risk considering he didn't really understand how the other man before him would react.  
  
        "Oh! Really? Um, well, I don't really care. It's something you would do anyways.... Of course you don't know that." Adam laughed bending over to get the rice crispy treat from within the machine. In that process, Blake was really getting a good look of the man. When Adam stood back up was when Blake was looking back into the other man's hazel eyes. "Didn't think I would be the type to do somethin' like that. And it's like I'll do just 'cause?" Blake questioned himself as they proceeded to walk further down the hallway.  
  
        "Blake, you are quite the character my friend. You just don't realize it yet." Adam assured as he gave Blake's firm chest a pat. He was having to contain himself in the process.  
  
        They had been walking around for a while now until they whine down and returned to Blake's hospital room. When they arrived, they just so happened to see the doctor standing there with his clipboard propped up against the computer log. "Mr. Levine, I am happy to see you and Mr. Shelton got to spend quite a bit together. I hope you can get used to that." he smiled as his eyes cut over to the two men who were making their way in.  
  
        Adam pondered on the thought and wrinkled his face together in almost confusion. "Hello Doc. What do you mean by that exactly?" he welcomed and questioned all together.  
  
        "Well Mr. Shelton was going to be headed off to Rehab tomorrow, but instead we have decided that he in a good enough condition to disperse him home. He will be returning home with you considering you were the last person to be seen with him." he explained as his hands seemed to type ninety miles an hour.  
  
        Adam was a little suspicious, "And when was he last seen with me?" he quizzed hoping paparazzi didn't find their way to his house.  
  
        "When you were leaving a Voice interview the day before the accident occurred." he explained to help Adam further.  
  
        Adam shut his eyes tight, clenching his fists. Blake until now had no knowledge of them being together. He just knew for a fact, it was in the pit of his gut, he was going to be questioned. "Right. Right. Yeah. He can come home with me tomorrow." he just agreed. He didn't have much energy to argue or start a fight for that matter. He just left it be.  
  
        As the doctor left he could feel though piercing blue eyes just gaze upon his being. They were burning into his flesh. Adam was feeling slightly vulnerable now that the tension in the air was intensifying. He exhaled deeply and approached the bed where Blake was sitting.  
  
        "We were together before the accident? What does that mean? This is the first time I heard of any of it." Blake almost protested through a tone that was searching for answers; answers from Adam and no one else.  
  
        Adam leaned against the window and licked his bottom lip. He couldn't seem to bring himself to look Blake directly in the eyes for a long period of time. Before all this it was just as difficult. He nod his head a couple of times, struggling for the right words to say. He didn't want to force anything or corrupt anything. He had, all the way up until now, watched what he said. Every word. He was struggling.  
  
        "Adam. If I'm goin' home with you, I need answers. I deserve to know. It was my life. It still is and I'm damned determined now to get some knowledge of anythang that has happened." Blake's tone was more serious and demanding now. That was how Blake got when things just weren't right. Maybe when something was wrong.  
  
        "Yeah. Yes. Okay!" Adam finally exclaimed gripping onto the edges of the window shelf. "Yeah we were last seen together the day before the accident because you came back home with me." Adam struggled to swallow up the words he desperately needed to say.  
  
        "And?" Blake chimed back in looking around the room. "What does that all mean to anybody?" he went on further. Adam could only feel the knife dig deeper into his gut. The next words that would slip from his lips, would be a result of word vomit.  
  
        "Because Blake! Because! We get drunk, sometimes we get high. He watch shows or whatever you wanna call it. We just.... We fuck." Adam spasmed upwards onto his feet, his hands were moving around in the air gesturing, palms wide. It took him a moment until he realized what he had said. Did he reveal too much of what should've been discovered later? Adam was starting to feel like he really fucked up now. This 'Blake' spoke through tones and words that the 'real' Blake would say. But it wasn't him! Damn it. Adam grew silent and fast. He was frightened on the inside, yet in this moment, he shrouded it with anger.  
  
        Blake was baffled. He had no words. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to go about it.  
  
        They were in total silence for quite some time before Adam gestured a 'whatever' with the flip of his hand. "I'm going home. I guess I'll see you in the morning." he replied with almost no effort or much joy. "Just.... get some sleep." he replied and just like that, he left. He left leaving Blake there sitting in awe and shock of the information he had. That was the first he had ever heard that before. No one that came to visit ever mentioned anything of that manner and in that way. It was just, "Yeah. You two were 'great' friends. Like the bestest of friends."


	7. Over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam discharges Blake from the hospital and trying to help him regain his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever and I'm sorry. I have been having a lot of personal problems, issues, I've had to put my dog down and then my computer had some problems. But I am back and had more chapters than I thought, but without further ado, here is this chapter. Please enjoy and comment if you so wish!! :)

Adam had returned once more to the hospital that he had previously been visiting the day before. He had to return to the room where Blake was anxiously awaiting his arrival. All the truth that had spewed from his lips the day previously and was devouring him from the inside out. He ran his fingers through his hair more and more now due to the nerves getting to him. His hair was beginning to look like he had sex-head, but he was stressing over everything. He knew it was always all over the place unless he slicked it back. This was more nerve wrecking than having to present an award at the Oscars.  
  
As Adam headed into that hospital room, a heavy sigh could be heard from his lips. Just the thought of standing face to face with the man he was so madly in love with almost ate at his brain; his thoughts entirely. His palms were sweaty and his heartbeat had drastically increased since entering the building. He was a mess and things were quickly setting when his eyes locked onto Blake. They clung to him like drenched clothing would as if you had jumped right into a body of water. His hands found themselves shakily shoving themselves deep down into pockets of his blue jeans just as he wandered in inaudibly. He was doing his best to keep his chin down, eyes up, but that wasn't working out very well. He had to stare.  
  
Blake was wide awake noticing the tinier, tattooed man enter the room. His attention was almsot automatically locked onto him as if that were the only appetizing thing in the room. Adam had been on his mind the entire time. He had been running through his mind all night. He still couldn't recall any memories from what they had, but he was infatuated with the other man. He couldn't help but notice how messy Adam's hair was and the expression on his face.  
  
"Adam. Hey. It's great to see ya buddy. Ya look rough." Blake commented as he stood to his feet watching Adam's every move. It was very erratic from what he had previously seen.  
  
Adam sort of shifted his weight from side to side; being nervous showed. "Oh, hey. You ready to go? Got what ya need?" he rung to question after taking a big quick breath.  
  
"Ya could at least look at me...." Blake responded taking notice that Adam was averting his attetion from making direct eye contact. It bothered him. "About what you blurted out earlier...--" he began just as he was interrupted.  
  
Adam shot his attention straight up from the floor right up into the beautiful blue eyes. They were so blue you could go swimming. "No. No.. I just.... I don't wanna talk about." Adam replied fumbling upon his words. "Le-Let's just get you outta here and home where you can do what you want and eat what you want." Adam replied weakly turning his back towards him.  
  
"Don't walk away from Adam." Blake nearly begged yanking his wrist back, those large hand wrapping itself around his wrist. Adam's heart stopped in that instant. He felt like he might puke. Did he fuck everything up? Trigger something? What the fuck was going on? Without a word, his eyes found themselves drawing closer to meeting Blake. He was forced to look at him this time.  
  
"Listen.... 'bout everythang you told me yesterday... I know ye're probably strugglin' tah wrap your head around it, or probably beatin' yerself up about it all.... I just wanna let you know that I'm glad I heard it from yer lips." he assured through a softened-like serious tone. Adam was the only thing he saw in the room. He felt the urge to comfort the other who was so worried.  
  
"I didn't fuck up?...." Adam rose to question, tone glazed over with worry.  
  
Blake shook his head, "No. 'Course not. Everythang's right where it should be. Isn't it?" Blake began to smile enlightening the mood a bit.  
  
"Alllllmmmoooossstt." he drug out. He was just saying that really. With Blake not being able to remember anything previously considering he still hand amnesia, it made things hard for him to be honest. He wanted to tell him everything he knew he couldn't: like the fact he was crazy about him, that they were crazy about one another, about their beautiful bromance that was so much more than that, and just how madly in love with him he was. Instead he had given him that shrug and the word "Almost". He couldn't do anything now that Blake had to listen to him run his damn thing and say things he shouldn't from the day previous.  
  
Adam's body craved that touch, the scruff rubbing against his neck, loving kisses, biting and hickies on his body-- whoa, no, he couldn't be thinking that. No now. He looked away fast once more swiftly turning away, breaking away from the hand that swallowed his wrist.  
  
"I'm glad you heard it from my lips and no one else because I was gone on tour and it would have been really awkward if I returned and found out someone else told you." he laughed it off kidding around as he walked away expecting Blake to follow. He knew he would.  
  
Adam got him discharged from the hospital and fled with him before the paparazzi could even get to them. That was the last thing Adam needed was them getting all up in his business at a time like this.  
  
First thing Adam did when he got through the front door of his house was place Blake's things down and throw off his black leather jacket watching it land on the sofa. Heading into the kitchen he wandered to his fridge where he grabbed a can of Coca-Cola. From the refrigerator.  As he glanced back into his living room, he noticed Blake admiring the room before he brought his abrupt attention towards Adam.  
  
"So... Adam... Tell me... How many times have I actually been in this house? On this sofa fer that matter?" Blake questioned calling out to Adam making his way to take a seat down on the highly comfortable sofa.  
  
Adam glanced down at the counter considering he was leaning againt the counter biting his bottom lip slightly before gazing back up towards Blake. "You want me to be totally and completely honest right?" he sprung right back with. After a short exhale, "Uhmm, well, too many times. I lost count." he couldn't help but laugh knowing exactly what happened on that sofa. He was wandering into the living room to meet up with Blake. He wanted to get closer to him. The room was silent as both man stared intently at one another. One stared with love and lust, the other trying to figure things out yet was confused at the same time. It wasn't long before they were living together like some married couple.  
  
Days had gone by, three, four at most. Adam had been working through things with Blake trying to recover his memory through different ways. Whether it be his music, hunting, The Voice, celebreties, his friends, anything and everything he could think of. Nothing seemed to recover his memory. They were sitting by the pool and Adam approached him. He didn't want to bring this up and usually they never talked about it ever, but he was hoping this would help recover his memory. "Blake......." Adam swallowed nervously as he stood in front of the tall and sexy cowboy who was sitting down. "You had a brother.. Richie. Richie Shelton." he strung along anxious to see how Blake would react.  
  
Blake was silent. He looked confused.  
  
Adam sighed and itched the side of his head before speaking this time. "You were 14 when he past away. He was in a tragic car accident that cost him his life. He was only 24." he admitted knowing damn well how heavy of a subject this was.  
  
Blake was still silent. His eyes were scanning around for answers as his thoughts soared through his mind. Brother? Tragic car accident? He was in a tragic car accident that should've cost him his own life. But still, a brother? Older brother? He was trying to make sense of it all. His mind was aching now. Adam was silent standing right in front of him with an expression of sadness.  
  
"You don't remember?..." Adam trailed off after seeing those lost eyes wander up towards him as a way of asking for help. "Do you?" he added shaking his head in disbelief. He was losing faith now. If that didn't nudge anything or help him remember anything, Adam was unsure if he would ever get his memory back. At this rate everyone would just have to start over with Blake. No. Wait. What was Adam thinking? He couldn't be thinking that. There had to be a way to get his Cowboy back. There just had to be.

 

"Adam... I'm sorry. I feel like a shitty ass person for not remembering this, especially my own damn brother that past...... But I don't...... I really.... I--- I'm sorry." Blake apologized and you could hear the guilt in his tone. He was the one struggling for even the right words to say now. He felt horrible about himself now. He wasn't really sure where to go from here. Not from this. He felt like he let Adam down.


	8. God Gave me you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam does whatever it takes to get Blake back, little does he know how much Blake is actually trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Here it is. The last chapter. Mostly angst and smut but here it is! As promised!! Haha
> 
> (I listened to Wasted Love by Matt McAndrews for all the angst to be honest!! It really helped. )

Adam couldn't believe his ears. Blake didn't even remember his own brother. This was way worse than he could've ever thought of it getting. He had since fallen back onto the pavement running his fingers though his hair.  
  
"Adam.... Did I fuck up or something? Just tell me. It's not like yer gonna hurt mah feelins'." he replied staring down at the smaller man. The look on his face was just pure shame.  
  
"NO. No... You're not a fuck up, alright?" Adam shot back at him almost automatically. "You just, I just... I thought maybe I could jog your memory bringing your, uh, your brother into this." there he went fummbling over words again like a babbling idiot. "It was just a question and you answered honestly. Everything's fine." he lied. It hurt him to know Blake couldn't remember. He knew it had to eat at Blake like a turmite to wood. He shook his head in stress and stood to his feet. He was beginning to walk away before he felt a hand grab his wrist. It almost felt like a tug full of fallen dreams. Like a tug that told you someone had lost all hope.  
  
"Adam.... Look I just wanna apologize for everything that's happened. It was stupid. I know it was. And whatever I did to upset you, well I just wanna let you know I'm sorry." his southern drawl had lost its charm. It was deluleted, worn-down. His eyes looked lost.  
  
Adam exhaled heavily, his face cringing. "Look Blake. No. No..... No! Look, you didn't do anything. This isn't your fault. It's not your fault you can't remember a damn thing. It's my fucking fault because the only reason this happened was because I LET YOU GO OUT THAT DAMN DOOR." Adam was irate now. He had since yanked his hand away from that daunting touch. He was spiraling into a vertex of doubt and anger. It was past the depression level and on something more extreme now. He was blaming himself for all of this. The car accident, the hospital, the amnesia. Everything.  
  
Blake had taken in everything that Adam was saying. He couldn't handle Adam beating himself up like that. It was too much to handle; especially to see a man so noble as him so disfunctional. Blake was boiling inside. He shot up onto his feet like a rocket. "ADAM THAT IS ENOUGH." He ordered. His tone was powerful and loud. It was an angered tone. "Don't give me this bull shit that this is all your fault. You know damn well we are workin' through this problem together. Now I am under your roof, your care. I'll be damned if I give up." he rambled before pulling Adam into him, his arm firm on the other mans arm, eyes locked on the others. "I don't remember. I'm not able to right now..... But I don't want you of all people to give up on me. I wouldn't want that over my death bed...." he stressed.  
  
They were fighting or arguing if you will. Adam made Blake angry with only a few sentences. That grip was one Adam had known for years. That grip would yank him around when they fooled around, yet it was also a comforting grip. He lowered his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "I'm not. Okay? I'm not giving up." he swallowed roughly. "We'll get through this. You're right." he replied just reaching a hand up to give Blake's chest a pat.  
  
Maybe it was just because it was a serious moment, or Blake was having some strange deja vu. He had Adam in his grasp. His full attention. He had the strongest desire to kiss him. He had wanted to for quite awhile. "Adam look up at me fer a minute." Blake asked almost sweetly as he scanned Adam's face; from his eyes to his lips and back.  
  
Soon as Adam managed to make eye contact and aline their faces with one another, he found Blake leaning it to kiss him. This was new, Adam wasn't complaining. He liked it. He just was caught off guard by it all. He thought it was wrong to give into a man who didn't remember anything, but would it be okay just to give into this man this once? I mean this is what his body desired and craved in every shape or form. He couldn't fight it. He loved the man too much to turn him away. He wrapped his tattooed arms around the other man. Blake was intoxicating to the touch.   
  
The kiss was turning into something more than just an urge. There was passion and tension building. Blake's large hands had wandered else where towards the smaller mans ass. He had given it a firm squeeze causing Adam to squirm. This was getting very passionate, erotic, sexual. Adam was groaning softly before he realized what was going on. "Blake. Wait." he panted a bit breaking for air. Their tongues had been colliding and wrestling. Adam was loving it but he had to stop for a moment.  
  
Blake licked his own lips softly and stared down at the flustered man in front of him. "What is something the matter?" he questioned wondering if he did something wrong.  
  
"No. I mean.... You.... We..... I don't know. Fuck." he exhaled heavily this time in frustration. "I want you. I fucking need you. I just don't know if this is right considering you don't remember shit." he spoke harshly still enjoying this moment.  
  
A smirk curved Blake's lips as he scanned the other man's body. "Who gives a rats ass if I don't remember. I want ya now. Isn't that what matters?" he chuckled giving Adam's ass a firm smack.  
  
" _Oh shit_." he groaned almost squeaking before a laugh slipped his lips. "You cheeky bastard!" Adam yelled. He was going to have sex with Blake. Blake seemed to want him badly enough and he was right. Who cares if he didn't remember. Him having an interest in Adam was the biggest concern-- besides regaining his memory. It was okay to just enjoy this moment.... Right?  
  
It wasn't long before Blake had Adam in the sheets. They were both naked now, Blake's large hands were trailing Adam's thighs spreading them apart, his lips trailing kisses from his neck down to his rib cage. He was caressing Adam like a trophy. He meant something. Soft moans could be heard from Adam's lips. Adam's arms crept out from under the pillow and handed him a bottle of lubricant. A playful grin creeping his lips. "You're gonna need this big guy." he chuckled. This was just like old times. They would fight and fuss, then they would have make-up sex.  
  
Blake smirked and took it from his fingers. He picked up the bottom half of Adam with one hand and poured a bit of lube over his eager hole before he let his body just fall back down onto the bed. Before Adam knew it, those long fingers were working him open skillfully. Lewd expressions were all Blake could see. Adam's fingers were gnawing at the sheets. His body was giving excellent feedback to the pleasure. It yearned for it. "Fuck Blake.... I need you. Fuck me and stop being a tease." he moaned feeling Blake hit a spot.   
  
Blake was seeing a side to the Rock Star no one else ever got to see. More adorable than normal. Sexual than normal. Calling his name, and it was all for his eyes. He couldn't wait to be all up inside that rock star. Listening to him call his name and those little whimpers of pleasure. Those thoughts were just creating a bigger problem what he was already dealing with. A cock that needed some attention. He was lathering himself up now watching Adam stroke himself, laying there waiting to take it. Blake chuckled before he lined himself up to that eager entrance and he pushed in.  
  
Adam's body practically jolted up off the bed. "Oh fuck!" he whimpered, expressions more lewd than they were during foreplay. You could see it all over his face how much he needed this. Blake was so much bigger than Adam remembered. He was highly enjoying it right now.  
  
As Blake eased his way in slowly, Adam's walls welcomed him completely, expanding further to fit the larger man inside. "Adam you have a tight ass." he teased giving it a quick smack. That just caused Adam to yelp and grip onto the sheets. " _Fuck me..... oh fuck...._ " Adam moaned, his breathing increasing soon as he started rolling those intoxicating hips down onto the large cock that was deep inside him. Adam giggled through the pleasure. It felt so fucking good. "God Blake!" he gasped feeling Blake give him a firm slam into his prostate.  
  
Adam threw himself forehead and started bouncing himself on the bigger man, his hands desperately searching for something to cling onto. He wrapped his arms around his neck and held on for dear life. He felt the man take firm hold of his hips and start to bounce him. Adam felt like he was being fucked into the ceiling. So many slurred words were mixing with adorable yelps and pleas full of pleasure. This felt way too good to describe in words. This man was Adam's whole world and to have him again was like having Christmas come early.  
  
They had been going at it for quite some time before Adam felt his cock twitching for release. "OH fuck!" he was almost breathless at this point. They were going hard. They had been going hard almost this entire time. Blake had fucked him into the ceiling all the way down to the bed. Adam was close now. He could feel it building. His toes curled and his eyes rolled before he hit his climax. It splattered his own chest.   
  
Blake was going to make an even bigger mess of Adam. "Merry Christmas." he panted heavily teasing him. He ended filling Adam up making him into his own personal cream pie.  
  
Adam moaned and gave a wretched sigh. "You ass." he teased pushing Blake away from him with his foot. "Now I need a shower." he groaned complaining now. He rolled out of bed square onto the floor. He felt so full and he felt so good. He couldn't help but smile to himself.  
  
He headed for the shower first and got himself cleaned up. "Get in there cowboy. It's your turn. You're filthy. Y0u need a shower." he ordered innocently just as he was drying himself off.  
  
Blake had been in the  shower longer. "What is he? A girl? Damn. He takes longer than me." he chuckled to himself as he strummed on his guitar.  
  
 **"Hazel eyes, I was so color blind**  
 **We were just wasting time, uh uh babe**  
 **For my whole life, we never crossed the line**  
 **Only friends in my mind, but now I realize"**  
  
He sang softly just as he noticed Blake coming out leaning against the door way. He glanced up towards him and kept singing strumming on his guitar some more.  
  
 **"It was always you**  
 **Can't believe I could not see it all this time**  
 **All this time**  
 **It was always you**  
 **Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied**  
 **Satisfied**  
 **It was always you, you**  
 **No more guessing who**  
 **Looking back now I know it was always you**  
 **Always you"**  
  
He had sang every word to Blake. Each lyric had so much meaning. He wrote that song for Blake after all. He put his guitar down and crawled in bed. "Come on babe." Adam smiled softly patting the other side of the bed.  
  
How could Blake say no to that especially after being serenaded?   
  
"I'm comin'. I'm comin'." he replied. He didn't want to tell Adam he hit his head and slipped while he was in the shower. That would just worry him and he didn't really want to embarrass himself either.  
  
He slipped into the bed with Adam, bringing his rocker body close to his own. He snuggled him and held him so close as if this were the last time he would ever see this man again. They both were so emotionally and physically drained it was very long before they both were out.  
  
Morning had come around when Adam awoke with a yawn. He stretched and glanced over at Blake who was right next to him. "Morning Adam. Hey look about yesterday, man I don't know why I didn't remember losing my brother..... But I remember it now. I really do and it's fresh." he replied honestly as if he were his old self.  
  
Adam sat up raising a brow, "You aren't fuckin' with me, are you?" he questioned seeing Blake act strange.  
  
"Well I mean I fuck with you a lot. You know that." he replied being a smart ass. "But I'm bein' serious. I mean last night I fell in the shower and hit my head and next thing I knew everything was just coming back to me." he explained.  
  
Adam was so ecstatic to have his cowboy back. He couldn't contain his happiness. He straddled him and wrapped his arms around him. "I am so happy to have you back. I know everyone else will be too." Adam was choking up.  
  
"Stop being so emotional. I'm here that's what matters." Blake teased rubbing Adam's back. "Thanks for the serenade last night. I loved it." he whispered softly into Adam's ear.  
  
"It was me trying one last time to get you to come back to me...." he admitted biting his bottom lip nervously before his lips weren't that far away from Blake's own. "Wanna hear a secret?" He teased through a softened whisper that escaped Adam's lips that trailed from the other mans lips to his ear.  
  
"What?" Blake quizzed, his large hands sliding their way up Adam's thighs and hips, his eyes admiring every feature there was to exist on the Rock Star.  
  
"God gave me you..." Adam whispered into his ear with a huge grin plastered upon his lips knowing what Blake would say. To Adam though, this statement couldn't have been more true.  
  
"So fucking cheeky. My God Adam!" Blake bellowed in a laugh before his eyes met Adam's. "I love you though. So damn much...." his tone softened against Adam's lips. It was as sweet as sugar that collided into a melting pot of chocolate as their lips crashed together once more.  
  
"I love you too.... So fucking much..." Adam pant softly through the many passionate kisses being exchanged. This was his Blake and that's all that mattered right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
